To The Kitchens
by notsosecretfanfics
Summary: 6th years Ernie Macmillan and Draco Malfoy find themselves talking together in an empty corridor after the potions class with Slughorn on the day of the Apparition Exam.


Today's potions lesson was an empty one. With most of the other classmates being old enough to participate in the Apparition License Exam this left only three students to attend Professor Slughorn's NEWT potions class.

The room had an odd air of silence before Slughorn entered as the three boys, Harry, Ernie, and Draco, did not seem to want to engage each other in conversation. This silence only being broken by the noise of the boys rustling through their bags for their class supplies as well as one odd remark from Ernie Macmillan claiming that according to Justin in muggle schools "If there's less than 10 students then they can just leave the lesson". The only responses to his statement being a sigh from Potter and a glare from Malfoy.

"All too young to Apparate just yet?" Slughorn remarked as entering the room. "Ah well, as we're so few, we'll do something fun. I want you all to brew me up something amusing!"

Slughorn's open challenge in the potions class may have actually turned out quite fun had only one of the three students not be the famous Harry Potter. Thanks to Potter's recent rise in potion ability, plus what some may argue was a favouritism towards the school celebrity and chosen one, both Ernie and Draco felt they may end up once again left in Potter's shadow.

While Ernie's attempt to outshine Harry Potter came in the form of an unfortunate curdled potion of his own invention, Draco went for a simpler approach. However, once Slughorn had deemed his Hiccoughing Solution merely "Passable" he began immediately packing his things.

This is why as the bell rang both boys were out the door as fast as possible, both in rather soured moods. The Apparition Exam was still running and so the boys found themselves in a very empty corridor.

"It's really not fair is it?" Ernie said as the boys walked side by side away from the classroom. Draco huffed in reply.

"I dare say that Slughorn, nay the whole school often it seems, favours Harry Potter and places him far above us regular students". Another huff.

"I mean Harry is a nice enough fellow but I do have to admit it can get on one's nerves to be constantly stuck in his shadow"

"Why are you talking Macmillan?"

"I'm just making conversation Draco"

"Don't call me that"

"Why not? It is your name isn't it?"

"Why am I listening to this? Leave me alone _Macmillan_ "

"I'm sorry, _Malfoy_ , please! I was only wanting to tell you that I thought Slughorn's judgement of your Hiccoughing Solution to be merely ' _passable_ ' seemed unfair. I cannot argue about his remarks on my own as I find them quite understandable really, but yours … and after he praised Harry even though he seemingly barely followed the instructions I can remember from reading up about Euphoria, it just struck me, unfair …"

Draco stopped as Ernie continued a few paces before turning to face the Slytherin again. Draco's face held a mix of emotions, he seemed upset, almost angry, but mainly annoyed and perplexed at the Hufflepuff boy's insistence on speaking to him at this moment.

They stared at each other for a moment.

As they stared Ernie began to not only notice Draco's upset but also how unwell he appeared.

Ernie stepped towards Draco slowly as he began to speak again. "Draco, I, well … I know we never really got off on the right foot. And of course even last year we had that little argument over house points-"

"Which resulted in you hexing me on the train after the school year had finished, good to know you don't hold grudges or anything"

Ernie was a little shocked by Draco's interruption but still noted the unsteady nature of his voice.

"Ah, yes, I suppose I did. Never mind that! I see each new year as an opportunity to start afresh in regards to things like this and well," Ernie's tone moving from his usual brashness to a much softer note, "no matter what has happened between us … Draco I can see that something is bothering you, you can talk to me if you need to"

"There's nothing bothering me!" Draco attempted to hiss out, however with his voice sounding rather uneven it came out much less menacing than he had wanted it to.

Ernie closed the gap between them, grabbing Draco's arms in an attempt to help make the boy feel more stabilised. "You don't look very well at all-"

"Don't touch me."

Ernie refused to let go "-You're so pale!"

"I'm always pale, Macmillan, it's called genetics"

"I mean you look paler than you usually do. Thinner too! When was the last you ate? Come on, I know you have a free now, I usually see you in the library around this time most weeks. I'll take you to the Kitchens, get some sugar in you, the house elves won't mind I'm there quite often they know me."

"You don't need to tell me you visit the kitchens, Macmillan, your figure does that for itself. Besides, I'm fine, I don't need to eat"

"Well what do you need? I'll help in any way I can! And please, Draco, call me Ernie." Ignoring Draco's jab at his weight and keeping his soft, concerned tone.

"Fine, _Ernie_ , you want to help me? Then stop talking and leave me be, I don't need anyone trying to help me with my own personal problems, _especially_ not one of Potter's pals. What's bothering me is my own business and it's something I have to face alone."

At that Ernie finally lowered his hands from holding Draco's arms. Pity flashed across his face as he looked at the boy across from him. Alone. No … no. "I don't believe you should ever have to face something truly alone."

Draco's face was stone. Then a single tear, defiant against Draco's will to remain emotionally closed in this moment, slid down his cheek.

A gasp from Ernie seemed to only further open the floodgates which were hard at work holding back Draco's tears. His face silently flooded.

Ernie had barely let go of Draco moments ago but he had now thrown himself into a bear hug of the Malfoy boy. He held him as his silent sobs subsided.

"I promise I'll keep this a secret" Ernie whispered, still holding Draco tightly. "You can trust me with that."

"Thank you" Draco replied softly, finally seeming to gain control back to his voice.

"And I'm not going to pressure you but there is clearly something you're hiding in yourself and I, well, I promise I'll keep that a secret too if you ever want to talk about it"

As they pulled out of their embrace Ernie shot Draco a comforting smile.

Draco leaned back in and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Did-uh did you mean that?" Ernie spluttered, a beat after Draco pulled away.

As though an answer to the question Draco leaned in once more, more forceful this time with a longer kiss allowing time for Ernie to reciprocate if he wanted. And he did.

As the kiss began to get heated Ernie suddenly realised the situation and pulled away.

"We should not be doing that in the corridors!"

"This corridor is empty, I can't see any roaming prefects can you?"

"As a matter of fact I can see a prefect, and so can you for that matter! Seeing as we're both prefects ourselves!" Ernie retaliated, outraged that anyone would seemingly forget the importance that the prefect role truly holds. "We are supposed to follow the rules and be role models for the younger students in the school. And that means no … _no kissing in the corridors_ " he half-whispered the end of his sentence.

Draco smirked at how flustered he had made the poor Hufflepuff boy become so quickly.

"Fine, no more kissing you then … ever"

"… Ever? … I thought …"

"No, no you were right, as prefects we are supposed to be role models for our younger housemates. And that means no _kissing Hufflepuffs_ " Draco replied with his old attitude which he hadn't felt within himself the whole schoolyear so far.

"Hey!" Ernie lightly pushed Draco away.

There's a silence as the two boys look at each other. It's not an uncomfortable silence, it's simply a silence as both boys contemplated what on earth just happened to them.

The silence was broken simultaneously.

"Draco-""MacMillan-"

Twice.

"Malfoy-"" _Ernie-"_

Ernie chucked a little in response. Then he spoke first.

"I meant everything today. I really did. I'm here and, well, and I promise."

Draco smiled graciously in response. Ernie continued.

"We still have a good 20 minutes or so left in our free time … If you had any plans?"

"You may have had a point earlier, I skipped breakfast you see so perhaps I should head for the kitchens. You can join along if you like, I'm sure you're there all the time with a gut- … with your dorms being nearby of course"

Ernie grinned at Draco. Today had definitely not developed in the direction he had expected it to.

"The kitchens it is."

E N D.

Thank you for reading


End file.
